


OH, MOTHER

by Ribhqah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Steve Harrington, Harringrove, M/M, Multi, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribhqah/pseuds/Ribhqah
Summary: A vida continuou dando voltas e voltas, mesmo quando Steve estava pronto para parar. Ele queria que ela tivesse parado também, no momento em que se sentiu amado e encontrou seu tipo de segurança. Ele tinha algo para compartilhar e alguém. Alguém que tinha o tamanho exato para um abraço, as mãos certas para segurar as suas, o tipo de calor que manteria tudo nele aquecido.Seu sol da Califórnia. Mas a vida continuava dando voltas e voltas, cada vez mais rápido. Ela tinha tirado seus pés do chão uma outra vez.Outra vez esta tudo errado.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 4





	OH, MOTHER

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, trouxe mais uma história, dessa vez capitulada. Ela já esta pronta, vou postando conforme tiver tempo. Cada capítulo foi escrito com uma canção, vou deixando o link nas notas conforme as postagens ou na frase do inicio de cada capítulo.
> 
> Estou ciente de algumas falhas na história, por enquanto não pretendo mudar.
> 
> Link da canção: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6o1SEj02t0 
> 
> Boa Leitura XO

[ _"Oh mother, I can feel The soil falling over my head..."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6o1SEj02t0)

**Steve… -** ele parou por um instante, uma mão sobre a maçaneta e o copo com uísque na outra. Nancy o encarava do outro lado do corredor. Testa franzida, mãos apertadas uma na outra. O brilho triste nos olhos castanhos não escondia completamente a angustia e preocupação de sua velha amiga.

Ele suspirou um pouco mais derrotado naquele fim de tarte. Nancy hesitou em ir até ele, os lábios numa fina linha rígida, as horas continuavam se passando e ela ainda não sabia o que dizer. A pergunta ainda parecia estar sendo martelada fundo em sua mente, o _“tudo bem?”_ era como uma perfuração em seu crânio e era tão estupida. Estupida a ponto de fazê-la se sentir ainda pior. Como ele poderia estar bem?

**\- Eu só preciso de um minuto, tudo bem? –** ele disse, tentando encontrar o melhor rumo para aquela situação entranha que se desenrolava ali. Nancy concordou com um aceno de sua cabeça, a expressão suavizando um pouco, tentando transmitir qualquer tipo de conforto possível para Steve. O olhar trocado entre eles também era algo como _“eu seguro as pontas por aqui, não precisa voltar se não quiser. Eles iram compreender”._

Ela voltou para o andar de baixo e ele entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e deixou-se recostar pesadamente sobre ela, terminando a bebida num ultimo e rápido gole. Quantas doses ele precisaria naquela noite para tonar as coisas mais suportáveis a partir dali?

Ele ainda segurava a maçaneta, não caminhou imediatamente. Se manteve encostado, os olhos fechados e as pernas trêmulas. Steve sentia o calor húmido se acumulando abaixo das pálpebras fechadas. Parecia que a 5 minutos atrás ele estava na mesma situação. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, repetidas vezes até abrir os olhos novamente. A cabeça inclinada para trás contra a madeira da porta, os olhos encarando o teto claro. As lágrimas escorrendo silenciosas.

Era a primeira vez que ele entrava naquele quarto sem _ele._

Steve respirou fundo tantas vezes naquele dia, cada respiração fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais miserável. Ali no quarto deles parecia um pouco pior e pesado, a sensação era estar de volta aos anos em que ele existia como uma peça deslocada. Tudo nele parecia errado e fora do lugar.

Steve limpou os olhos um pouco dando um rápido olhar ao ambiente. Tudo estava exatamente como eles deixaram no dia anterior antes de saírem para o trabalho. Steve ainda não tinha dormido, mesmo abusando dos remédios para dor de cabeça.

Não pode evitar pensar que a cama arrumada guardava o cheiro dele entre os lençóis. Ele finalmente soltou o trinco e caminhou cautelosamente em direção a ela. Não tocou em nada, nem se sentou, apenas deixou o copo sobre o criado mudo do seu lado da cama. Ele olhou para a fotografia no porta-retratos próximo ao abajur e sentiu outra vez a necessidade de se segurar em algo. Ele podia ouvir o nome ecoando em sua cabeça, bem lá no fundo de sua mente, baixo e baixo, se embrenhando tentando subir. Sua garganta coçando para chama-lo em voz alta.

Ele se afastou, virou na direção contraria. O armário estava aberto, a jaqueta dele pendurada na porta. Seus lábios tremiam e formigavam, Steve não tinha certeza se sentia todo o resto.

_“Sério? Não acha que hoje está um pouco mais frio do que essa jaqueta jeans poderia suportar? Pegue algo que te mantenha aquecido babe, por favor...”_

Em dois passos ele estava tirando ela de lá. Ele sentiu o tecido desgastado contra os dedos, afundou o rosto contra ela, apertou-a contra o peito e era o cheiro dele. Era o cheiro dele ainda forte e nítido. Seus olhos fecharam-se apertados, ainda molhados. Seu rosto ainda quente e inchado. Seus passos tão errantes quanto o momento em que Hopper lhe disse.

Steve sentiu as roupas que estavam penduradas nos cabides roçarem suavemente em seu rosto, secando um pouco de suas lagrimas, e ele estava escorregando contra o fundo do armário deles. Ele se empoleirou ali no canto agarrado ao jeans.

Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o sol se pondo entre as frestas da cortina deles. Ele fechou os olhos e não sentiu o tempo passar como estava sendo nas últimas 24 horas. O cheiro na jaqueta era como um torpor entre a realidade e o que seu coração perdido no peito queria.

Steve não dormiu, apenas respirou e chorou. No andar de baixo Nancy, Jonathan e Joyce arrumavam as coisas e se despediam das visitas, agradecendo a presença e solidariedade de todos. Ela se despediu das ultimas pessoas e os deixou indo verificar Steve.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir e fechar. Ouviu os passos cautelosos sobre o piso de madeira, o barulho das roupas nos cabides e o calor momentâneo perto de si. Nancy se sentou ao lado dele e fechou os olhos, se mantendo em silêncio. Steve ainda respirava e chorava conta jaqueta. Ela podia ouvir.

Steve lembrou como ela descobriu sobre eles. _Ele_ ainda achava aquela história engraçada mesmo depois de tantos anos. Alguém sempre lembrava como Nancy pareceu sem graça ao ver as roupas dele espalhadas pelo apartamento de Steve, dois anos depois de Hawkins, quanto todos passavam pelos dias nada misericordiosas da faculdade.

_“Steve tem prova de anatomia cerebral amanhã. Isso alivia o stress”_ , _ele_ tinha dito para ela. Uma toalha enrolada na cintura, o cigarro nos lábios e o cabelo ainda molhado do banho. Imediatamente Nancy corou, tentando não deixar a imagem deles dois juntos no chuveiro ser projetada em sua mente.

Claro que era uma provocação. Nancy e _ele_ não se davam muito bem de início. Ela sempre tinha aquele olhar desconfiado sobre _ele._ A garota só parou de hesitar quando notou o quanto _ele_ se esforçava por Steve, mesmo sabendo que não precisava. Ela via como _ele_ dançava ao redor de Steve e depois a forma como eles orbitavam um para o outro.

Foi chocante se dar conta de como eles funcionavam bem juntos. Feriu um pouco seu ego também. Nancy tinha dito _“você vai encontrar alguém legal Steve, alguém para você”_ , ela sempre dizia. Fazia parecer que no final das contas eles não eram tão bons um para o outro, só que constatar isso foi estranhamente incomodo e na mesma proporção reconfortante.

Nada foi dito, enquanto as horas continuavam a avançar. Jonathan e Joyce foram para casa sem se despedir, eles sabiam que Steve precisava daquele momento e espaço. Ele deixou um bilhete na geladeira avisando que voltariam na manhã seguinte e eles podiam ligar se precisassem de qualquer coisa.

Ainda dentro do armário Steve começava a sentir o peso de tantas horas de choro. Sua consciência sobre o derredor estava cada vez menor e distante. Ele sentiu uma mão segurando a dele, apertando-a suavemente. Num gesto quase inconsciente ele apertou um pouco mais a jaqueta contra o rosto. Nancy olhou para ele, mesmo sem poder vê-lo na completa escuridão do quarto e do armário.

**\- Vai ficar tudo bem...** \- ela murmurou, afagando sua mão. Ele não podia ouvir. A cabeça a muito inclinada para a direita, descansando contra a madeira. O corpo inerte e a mente distante entorpecida pelo cheiro no jeans azul.

**\- Billy...** \- ele sussurrou em sua inconsciência.

Era a primeira vez que Steve dormia naquele quarto sem ele. 


End file.
